Surprise Motherfucka!
by Carol Camui
Summary: Dexter sabia que o Passageiro das Trevas tinha vontade própria, mas até aquilo o surpreendeu. Dex/Doakes. Slash! Conteúdo adulto.


**Surprise Motherfucka**

_Por Carol Camui_

_Para Miss Dartmoor_

**Disclaimer: **Dexter pertence a Jeff Lindsay e ao Showtime.

**Sinopse:** Dexter sabia que o Passageiro das Trevas tinha vontade própria, mas até aquilo o surpreendeu.

**Shipper:** Dex/Doakes! Fuck Yeah!

**Beta:** Miss Dartmoor.

**Avisos:** NC-17! Fic Slash! Linguagem ofensiva e o resto vocês já sabem. (Sexo. Selvagem. É.)

**Nota: **Bem, não é surpresa pra ninguém que eu amo Dexter. E pra mim aquela obsessão do Sargendo Doakes por ele não era apenas profissional. Essa fic nasceu porque mais alguém compartilhou desse surto comigo. Miss, essa fic é sua, MOTHERFUCKA! :3

* * *

Dexter não sabia de onde tinha vindo e aquilo não fazia o menor sentido, já que o Passageiro deveria alertá-lo sobre qualquer tipo de perigo. Mas, ao que parecia, ele estava distraído com alguma outra coisa. O maldito.

Antes que pudesse abrir a boca para xingar quem ou o que quer que fosse, sentiu uma mão enorme cobrir seu rosto e ele foi impedido de falar. — Surpresa, filho da puta!

Dexter arregalou os olhos e tentou se livrar. A força do corpo que o prendia era descomunal. Tentou dar uma cabeçada para atingir seu algoz, mas ele parecia estar esperando por aquilo.

— Não se atreva.

Ouviu o Passageiro rir, mas Dexter não estava achando aquilo nada engraçado. Ia começar a cobrar aluguel daquele bastardo por estar agindo daquele jeito.

— Eu sabia que essa hora chegaria. — Do que o idiota estava falando? E por que diabos ele, O Mortal e Praticamente Indomável Dexter, ainda estava ali ouvindo?

Dexter fez um movimento súbito, mas o outro foi mais rápido que ele. O máximo que conseguiu foi ficar cara a cara com o Sargento Doakes.

Lá estava aquele sorriso, mais assustador que o do gato de Alice. — Não tenho tempo pra isso, James.

— Está assustado, Morgan?

Ele confessava que não esperava encontrar ninguém aquela noite. Aliás, uma noite tão bonita, com a Lua provocando seus instintos mais primitivos e ele simplesmente saindo para brincar de Passageiro em paz. Tinha esperado há tanto tempo por aquilo, que chegava a doer. Doakes era mesmo muito inconveniente.

— Eu não quero machucá-lo, Sargento.

— E o que você quer, Dexter?

A risada ecoou de novo. Alguma coisa estava errada.

Antes que pudesse responder, Doakes conseguiu virá-lo contra a parede. Dexter sentiu o áspero do muro roçar seu rosto. — O que...?

Dexter empurrou seu corpo pra trás, no intuito de se livrar daquela situação, mas Doakes colou o corpo no dele, impedindo qualquer movimento de fuga. E ainda conseguiu prender suas mãos nas suas costas. Com algemas.

Só podia ser brincadeira. Que mundo surreal era aquele onde Doakes chegava e fazia o que queria sem que ele ao menos se movesse? No mundo de Dexter aquilo já teria terminado há tempos. Talvez não em pedaços limpos envoltos em plástico como ele bem gostaria, mas de alguma outra forma eficiente e definitiva.

Outra risada. Desta vez mais alta.

Espere.

Era aquilo que sua Sombra Maldita queria?

Dexter e seu Passageiro teriam uma conversa muito séria depois que ele conseguisse se livrar daquela situação, no mínimo, constrangedora.

— Doakes, o que você pensa que está fazendo? — Deu uma olhada por cima do ombro pra tentar entender o que era aquele barulho muito parecido com o de um cinto se abrindo. Descobriu que era exatamente o que parecia. Sabia que Doakes era um animal, mas por acaso estava achando Dexter com cara de poste ou coisa parecida? Dessa vez Doakes emitiu um som que deveria ter sido uma risada. Apesar daquele som ser meio assustador até para alguém como ele, não era o que mais o incomodava ali.

Ele podia ouvir que a coisa dentro dele ria também.

Dexter fechou os olhos com força e respirou fundo. Aquela era a hora de decidir quem realmente estava no controle da situação. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, pra impedir seja lá o que Doakes tinha ido fazer com ele.

E então ele não era mais o motorista. Tinha sido jogado para o banco de trás e assistia horrorizado seu outro eu assumir a direção.

Sentiu um sorriso doentio tomar conta do seu rosto quando as mãos de Doakes atingiram a sua calça.

— O que temos aqui?

Dexter tentou replicar aquela pergunta com outra a respeito dos conhecimentos do Sargento sobre anatomia masculina, mas de sua boca só saiu um ruído meio estrangulado.

Doakes deu outra daquelas risadinhas irritantes antes de Dexter se sentir nu da cintura pra baixo. Ele realmente não esperava por aquilo, mas ao invés de seu corpo demonstrar toda a indignação que tomava conta de si, ele se ouviu — não, aquilo só podia ser efeito do vento noturno ou algo assim — _gemendo_ ao toque de Doakes.

Dexter não entendia nada sobre timidez, só que, naquele momento, uma parte dele sentiu vontade de desaparecer dentro de si mesma. Mas foi uma parte pequena comparada ao resto que parecia querer aproveitar cada segundo daquilo.

Quando saísse daquele transe _psico-erótico — _se é que tal coisa existe _— _Dexter pensaria em algo muito cruel para castigar seu Passageiro metido a Motorista. Nem que precisasse pegar o Carro e jogar de alguma ponte.

Claro que aquilo não fazia sentido. Ele não tinha intenção alguma de morrer. Mas era o único pensamento que lhe ocorria e pensar o impedia de perder completamente o controle. Ou a ilusão de ter algum controle quando alguém te algemava, tirava suas calças e agarrava seu membro com força. E como brinde, ainda pressionava algo enorme contra o seu traseiro.

Maldição. Aquilo doía.

Muito.

— Doakes! Seu...! — Pensou em algum palavrão muito feio para dizer, mas sua boca só deixou escapar um grito de horror diante do que estava acontecendo ao seu corpo. Seus olhos se fecharam com força quando a dor ficou ainda mais aguda. Seus dentes estavam trincados e ele mal conseguia respirar. Não eram apenas os músculos do Sargento que eram enormes.

Por tudo o que era profano, por que aquilo estava acontecendo com ele?

Sabia que Doakes nunca tinha feito parte do fan clube de Dexter, mas não havia nada que uma conversa civilizada não pudesse resolver, certo? Talvez umas cervejas ou boliche com o pessoal do trabalho tivessem feito algum milagre pelo relacionamento dos dois, mas aquilo nunca tinha acontecido. E jamais aconteceria. Não depois daquela noite.

Doakes estava definitivamente fora do seu círculo de amigos.

Aquela tortura parecia longe de terminar. A monstruosidade de Doakes já estava completamente dentro dele, o que tornava difícil manter o ar dentro de seus pulmões.

— Porra, Morgan... até parece que nunca foi fodido antes.

— _O_ _quê — aahnnnnnnnnnn — _O ruído mais antinatural e obsceno escorreu de seus lábios antes que ele conseguisse se refrear. A mão que o agarrava pela frente ganhou vida e Dexter não tinha ideia de que os dedos do Sargento poderiam fazer aquelas coisas. Mas antes que ele conseguisse esquecer o desconforto na parte de trás, aquela coisa imensa começou a se mover.

Rápido.

Qualquer vestígio de pensamento evaporou de sua mente e ele só conseguia ouvir a risada, que agora ele não sabia se era de Doakes ou dele mesmo. Alguém certamente estava se divertindo muito ali, mas Dexter tinha quase certeza de que não era ele.

Quase.

Em algum momento — ele não sabia precisar quando, pois acabou se perdendo no processo — aquilo passou de horrendo e insuportável para algo do tipo, digamos, tolerável. Talvez levemente agradável.

Outro daqueles gemidos tinha conseguido sair de sua boca, independente de sua vontade.

Tinha certeza de que ficaria com marcas da parede gravadas em seu rosto, sem falar na posição desconfortável em que se encontravam suas mãos. Se Doakes arruinasse suas principais ferramentas de trabalho, faria questão de se vingar de uma maneira muito feia. Mas pensaria melhor nisso mais tarde.

Agora ele tinha voltado a sentir aqueles dedos fazerem coisas impressionantes com seu sexo. Nunca pensou que Doakes conseguisse manejar nada além de uma arma.

Sentiu, como se estivesse hipnotizado, suas pernas começarem a tremer enquanto Doakes se movia violentamente atrás de si. A cabeça dele estava grudada na sua nuca e Dexter conseguia ouvir os palavrões que ele soltava a cada investida.

Aqueles movimentos começaram a despertar um tipo de prazer desconhecido dentro dele. Algo que ele jamais poderia cogitar ser obtido daquela forma. Mas a cada movimento do Sargento, uma onda daquela sensação esquisita e nada desagradável o engolfava e ele só conseguia gemer. Aqueles malditos gemidos, que desta vez ele não conseguiu refrear, misturados com aquela gargalhada interna do seu Hospedeiro Maldito.

Uma tensão insuportável estava se formando em volta de sua virilha e os dedos de Doakes, apesar de estarem fazendo um excelente trabalho, em sua modesta opinião, não estavam colaborando para aliviar aquilo. O Sargento pareceu notar a sua frustração, mas não fez nada para ajudá-lo. Filho da puta!

As estocadas de Doakes ficaram cada vez mais erráticas e Dexter urrou quando ele segurou seu pau com mais força do que seria necessário, impedindo-o de se aliviar enquanto sentia aquele jato quente invadi-lo de uma só vez.

Dexter fechou os olhos e tentou deixar que algum ar entrasse em seus pulmões. A testa de Doakes ainda estava colada em sua nuca, mas ele já tinha parado de se mover. Podia sentir a respiração dele tão acelerada quanto a sua. O maldito ainda o agarrava com força e Dexter só conseguiu balbuciar algo completamente sem sentido que não expressou em nada o que ele realmente quis dizer.

Respirou fundo e se preparou para tentar acabar de vez com aquela situação quando Doakes saiu de dentro dele, libertou suas mãos e o virou de costas para a parede.

Dexter abriu os olhos e olhou para o Sargento. Se não estivesse em uma situação tão delicada, teria colocado um fim naquilo tudo naquele momento.

Doakes continuava com a mesma expressão de sempre — aquela que o fazia se sentir um bife na frente de um cão faminto — e Dexter tentou dizer algo a respeito quando Doakes simplesmente caiu na frente dele.

Não que ele tenha desmaiado de cansaço ou coisa parecida, ele caiu de joelhos. Na frente dele. De cara com seu —

— Doakes?

De tudo o que poderia acontecer com Dexter aquela noite, aquilo era o mais inesperado. Não que ter sido algemado, molestado e cruelmente violado sem nenhuma chance de defesa tivesse sido comum para alguém como ele. Aquilo ainda estava doendo, aliás. Mas, vindo de Doakes, era algo até previsível. Se bem que Dexter preferia um acerto de contas um pouco menos humilhante. Daí sua preferência por facas e não por sexo. Se bem que as facas poderiam ter causado danos mais graves a ele, se tivesse levado a pior.

Mas em situações normais ele jamais seria encurralado daquela maneira. O que diabos seu Passageiro, sua Sombra, seu Alter Ego — ou seja lá o que fosse aquela maldita praga — tinha visto no Sargento Doakes? Por que não pegou Doakes pra dar uma voltinha ao invés de obrigá-lo a passar por aquilo?

Dexter arquejou quando Doakes começou a fazer o que tinha ido fazer. Foi quando percebeu que não só os dedos do Sargento eram habilidosos.

Talvez Doakes não fosse tão inconveniente assim.

— Você geme como uma puta, Morgan.

—... Seu maldi — Já nem conseguia praguejar, já que aqueles _gemidos de puta _não deixavam sua boca em paz.

Outra daquelas risadinhas. Dexter preferia o Sargento quando costumava apenas rosnar pra ele. Mesmo que aquilo que ele estava fazendo com a língua fosse legal também.

Sua cabeça se chocou contra a parede atrás de si antes de pontos brancos se formarem no canto dos seus olhos. Aquela boca enorme do Sargento o engolia sem nenhum problema. Não que ele mesmo fosse pequeno, e não era como se ligasse muito pra isso, mas Doakes com certeza tinha prática.

Ele sentiu que estava próximo do alívio de novo. Se o maldito não terminasse aquilo agora mesmo, ele teria que tomar providências drásticas.

Indo totalmente contra a sua vontade, as pernas de Dexter fraquejaram e ele gemeu muito alto antes de finalmente chegar onde queria. Sentiria vergonha eternamente por aquele momento.

Doakes se afastou e passou as costas da mão na boca, se levantando devagar. Dexter simplesmente deixou seu corpo escorregar pela parede e ficou sentado lá, buscando regular a respiração.

Não tinha por que tentar manter o mínimo de dignidade naquele momento. Hoje o Sargento tinha ganhado. E o Passageiro também. Daria esse crédito a eles.

Viu aquele sorriso insuportável se formar na cara dele de novo, enquanto o olhava da cabeça aos pés, sem nenhum pudor. Era até engraçado pensar que Doakes poderia ter pudor com alguma coisa. Dexter começou a rir, mesmo que aquilo não fizesse sentido algum.

— Seu bastardo, filho da puta.

— Você chupa bastardos como hobby, Doakes?

Doakes se aproximou dele. — Prefiro foder com eles.

Então se virou e foi embora. Com aquele maldito sorriso no rosto.

Dexter precisava _muito_ matar alguém.

-x-

— Yo, Dex! Onde estão as rosquinhas, cara? — Masuka parecia realmente desolado.

Dexter revirou os olhos. — Nada de rosquinhas hoje, Vince.

— Não se quebra um ritual assim...

Dexter ignorou os lamentos de seu colega e foi andando o mais discretamente que pôde para o seu laboratório. Se alguém notasse qualquer coisa estranha nos seus movimentos, seria o fim.

— Hey Bro. Vem aqui que quero te mostrar uma coisa. — Não, tudo menos aquilo. Faria qualquer coisa pra não ter que parar. Não a menos de um metro da porta do seu laboratório. Se dependesse dele, não sairia de dentro daquela sala nunca mais.

— Isso não pode esperar, Deb?

— Porra, Dex! É só um minuto. Vem logo aqui. — Ele suspirou e caminhou o mais cuidadosamente possível até sua irmã.

Viu ela franzir o cenho e olhar de um jeito meio engraçado pra ele. Droga.

— Por que você tá andando esquisito desse jeito?

Ele deu de ombros. — Que jeito?

Ela agora estava com uma expressão de dúvida. — Como se...

— Como se tivesse levado na bunda. Sai da minha frente, Morgan. — Doakes tinha aparecido do nada e os dois Morgans arregalaram os olhos com a sua aparição. Dexter tinha desenvolvido um verdadeiro ódio por aquele sorriso que agora parecia implantado nos lábios — os malditos lábios — de Doakes.

Assim que ele desapareceu, Debra se voltou para ele. — O que diabos foi isso?

Dexter fechou os olhos e somente implorou a qualquer entidade que estivesse presente para que aquele dia se acabasse naquele momento. Mas é claro que não foi atendido.

Ouviu o eco daquela risada interna que ele começava a odiar mais do que a do Sargento. Primeiro daria um jeito naquele filho da puta dentro dele.

Doakes podia esperar.

.

.

.


End file.
